The present invention relates to notebook computers and computer screens, and more specifically to a flip screen for notebook computers.
Portable notebook computers are well-known in the art. They typically include a keyboard portion having most of the parts required by a computer, and a display portion which is hinged to the keyboard section.
Pen computing capability is rapidly becoming desirable for all types of portable computers, including notebook computers. However, incorporating pen computing capability into notebook computer displays would not provide an ergonomic writing surface.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism for flipping the screen of a notebook computer outwards so as to provide an ergonomic writing surface when the notebook computer is closed.